Tera Saath hai to
by DnAfan
Summary: An os set after "Maut ka Chakravyuh"on request of my two guests...plsss my all frndsss... r & r...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello frndsss**_

 _ **I m coming back with my new os set aftet maut ka chakravyuh...on request onf my 2 guests...**_

 _ **so guys here is ur os..and my all frndsss...plsss read & review...**_

 _ **plssss guys read and review...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

After the case getting solved, cid team arrested the criminals...but all were tensed about Daya after hearing that blast voice...

Acp sir (in tense voice) : pata nahi Daya kaisa hoga...chalo jaldi chalke dekhte hain...

All were about to go when suddenly Daya came there...

All were happy to see him...

Acp sir(in concern) : Daya tum thik to ho na...aur ye kya baat hui..itni chot lagi hai fir bhi wo bomb lekar chal diye...kahin kuchh ho jata to tumhe...

Daya : sorry sir..par agar mai aisa na karta to pata nahi aur kitne log maare jaate..mujhe uss waqt wohi thik laga...

Freddy (in concern) : sir aap thik to hain na?

Daya : ha Freddy mai bilkul thik hu...aap log chinta mat kijie...sir jaldi chalie hospital jaana hai...

Acp sir : are wah kya baat hai...pehli baar saamne se tumne ye kaha hai...mai bhi tumse yehi kehne vala tha...ab to ye case bhi solve ho gaya hai...ab to tumhe hospital chalna hi padega...

Daya : are nahi sir mai apne liye nahi keh raha...mujhe to Abhi ko dekhna hai...wo thik to hai na...uski koi khabar aai...Rahul (Dr. Rahul - Duo's Friend) ka phone aaya kya...

Acp sir : are are daya shant ho jao..Abhijeet thik hai ab.. Rahul se baat hui meri...

Daya : oh that's good sir...lekin mai jab tak khud usse dekh nahi leta, mujhe chain nahi milega...chalie na sir...

Acp sir : ha ha chalo...and Daya, Acp sir and team went to the Hospital...

 **At Hospital :**

Daya was looking for Abhijeet...he saw Rahul and went to him...

Daya : Rahul

Dr. Rahul : are daya...aa gaye tum...chalo tumhara bhi checkup karva lein...

Daya : ha Rahul wo sab to hota rahega...tum ye batao mera Abhi kaisa hai...jyada chot to nahi aai na use...wo thik to hai na..?

Acp sir : ha Rahul ab kaisa hai Abhijeet?

Freddy : ha bataiye na kaise hain abhijeet sir?

Purvi : wo thik to hain na doctor...

Rahul : are Daya, Acp sir, aap log ghabhraiye mat...Abhijeet ab bilkul thik hai...woha tunnel me kaafi der band rehne ki wajah se oxygen ki kami ho gai thi... (Daya tensed) but don't worry...now he is fine...wo to baar baar tumhare baare me hi puchh raha tha...keh raha tha bahot kaam hai...Daya bhi waha tunnel me akela hoga...meri team ko meri jarurat hogi...isiliye mene use filhal nind ka injection dekar thodi der sula diya hai...taaki uska mind thoda shant ho..mild dose hi diya hai...2-3 ghante me uth jaega..

All relax to hear that...

Daya : oh good...ye bahot achha kiya tumne...thnk u yaar...

Rahul : oh thnk u...kya baat hai..Acp sir lagta hai inke pairo ke saath saath dimaag par bhi chot lagi hai... (Acp sir smiled...Daya confused)...inhe jara yaad dila dijie ki ye aur inke param pujya bade bhai mere dost hain...to mene jo bhi kiya mere dost ke liya kiya...

Daya (smiled embarrassingly) : kya Rahul...sorry yaar..

Rahul : waah pehle Thank u ab Sorry...achha chhod ye sab chal pehle tere pair aur chest ka X-ray karva lein...fir yaha ke Orthopaedic Dr. Gupta ko dikha dete hain...

Daya : are yaar...mai thik hu...

Acp sir : kyu bhai...tum shaktimaan ho kya...all smiled in this...

Daya (emrassingly) : kya sir aap bhi...achha thik hai chalte hain..par usse pehle mai ek baar Abhi ko dekh sakta hu...plsss..

Rahul nodded...Daya went to Abhijeet's room...he saw Abhijeet slept peacefully...he just went near to him...sat beside him..he remembered his word as **"are yaar abhi aaram karna hai thoda"..**.he smiled and hold Abhijeet's hand in his hand and kissed on his hand...then spread his fingers in his hairs and said...

Daya : jaldi uth jao boss...mai abhi aata hu...and he went from there for his check up...

Dr Salunkhe also arrived at hospital...Rahul satisfied him about Abhijeet's health...then after got Daya's X-ray..consult Dr. Gupta...Dr. salunkhe told him the whole...

Dr. Gupta after checking X- ray and examine Daya gave him the proper treatment...

Dr. Gupta : hmm..pair me to halki si moch hai..kuchh din bandage bandhkar rakhna padega..aur rib me halka sa fracture hone ki wajah se neumothorx ho gaya tha...wo to achha hua Dr. Salunkhe ne sahi waqt par proper treatment de di...(All looked at Dr Salunkhw withvproud...he smiled)filhaal ghabhrane wali koi baat nahi hai...

All relaxed...

Daya : matlab doctor mujhe yaha rukna to nahi padega na... (Acp sir and Dr. Salunkhe glared at him)

Rahul (teasingly) : ha ha jaise hum kehte aur tum ruk jaate...all smiled...

Daya : stop it Rahul...

Dr. Gupta : Ins Daya...don't worry...apko yaha nahi rukna padega (daya relaxed) bas ek week regular check up ke liye aana padega...aur thodi care karni hogi...kam se kam 3-4 din rest karna hoga...

Acp sir : jee doctor sahab...aap bilkul chinta mat kijie..hum pura dhyan rakhenge...

Dr. Gupta : Good...mai filhaal medicinea likh deta hu...le lijiega...

Acp sir and Daya nodded... Acp sir's mobile rang...he picked up the call.. after cutting the call...

Acp sir : chalo bhai mujhe to jaana hoga...sachin ka call tha...ek case aya hai..chal salunkhe...

Dr. Salunkhe nodded...

Acp sir : Daya tum yahi raho...apna aur Abhijeet ka khyal rakhna...( Daya nodded) ...aur freddy, pankaj tum log bhi yehi ruko in logo ke paas...purvi, nikhil tum dono mere saath chalo...

They all nodded...

Daya : sir, kuchh kaam ho to mujhe call

Acp sir (cutted in between) : Dayaaa...tum chup chap aaram karo sirf...freddy inhe aur inke bhai ko aane mat dena..

Freddy nodded in smile and they went from there...

Daya eagerly waiting for Abhijeet to wake up...But suddenly something coming in his mind and an evil smile comes on his lips...Freddy and Pankaj saw that...

Freddy : kya hua sir... aap kya soch ke has rahe hain...

Daya : Freddy suno tum dono ko mera ek kaam karna hai...dekho Rahul ne kaha tha 2-3 ghante me Abhi ko hosh aa jaaega...matlab wo kisi bhi waqt uth sakta hai...

Freddy : ha to sir isme hame kya karna hai...

Daya told them his plan or better can say his prank...

Freddy & Pankaj together : nahi sir...humse ye nahi hoga...

Daya : are yaar...kyu nahi hoga...vaise bhi mai kaha kuchh bada karne ko keh raha hu...

Freddy : are sir lekin Abhijeet sir ko pata chal gaya na to hamari watt laga denge...

Daya : Are yaar Freddy..tum darte bahot ho...kuchh nahi hoga...mai hoon na...jao ander...

Pankaj : lekin sir...

Daya : Pankaj lagta hai tum meri kick bhul gaye...pankaj remembered that and agreed...

Daya : good to ab jao...

Freddy : lekin sir...

Daya : Freddy...it's an order...

After that he can't protest...and they both entered in the room and sat besides Abhijeet...Daya looked at them from the door...

After some minutes Abhijeet gaining consiusness...but at that time daya's phone rang..

Daya : are ye phone ko bhi abhi aana tha...and he picked up the call and went from there to talk not to disturb others...

Here Abhijeet wake up...he saw freddy and pankaj sitting there...

Abhijeet : are freddy..pankaj..tum dono yaha...aur Daya...daya kaha hai..haa daya waha uss tunnel me..kaha hai wo.. thik to hain na...aur baaki sab log...

Freddy : sir baaki sab log thik hain aur case bhi solve ho gaya...criminals bhi pakde gaye...lekin..

Abhi : lekin...lekin kya..haa lekin kya ?

Pankaj (in tense voice) : sir...wo actually us criminal ne na bomb implant kiya tha...jo diffuse hi nahi ho raha tha...isliye Daya sir use lekar akele hi bullet par lake ki taraf chale gaye (Abhijeet coming in tension) kuchh der baad bomb fatne ki awaaz aai par daya sir ka ab tak kuchh pata nahi chala...

Abhijit sat in jerk with : kya...

At that moment daya came back after talking on phone and looked at abhijeet from the glass door...but he can't listen him because the door was soundproof...but he could see the tension on Abhijit's face..and he enjoyed...the door was not in front of abhijeet bed...but it was at the left side of his bed...so when he sat up in jerk...he couldn't see him..but then suddenly his eyes went on the door...Daya immediately hide...but abhijeet's sharp eyes slightly catch him...and he sensed something...

Abhijeet : achha abhi tak nahi mila...

Pankaj(immitating like crying) : nahi sir...

Abhi : to phir wo bahar kaun khada hai...

Pankaj (in flow) : wo to sir Daya sir...then he realised what he said and quite...freddy also quite...both r in great fear...Abhijeet looked at them in anger...he easily understand his brother's all prank...so said...

Abhi : bada saath de rahe the na tum log apne daya sir ka...

Freddy & pankaj together : sorry sir...

Abhi : chup raho...aur ab mai jaisa kehta hu vaisa karo...and now he told him his plan to both of them..they looked at each other with helplessness...

Abhi : Jao...

They had not any other choice...so they went outside...here daya anxiously waiting for their comments...when they came out...daya saw him...

Daya : kya hua...Abhi tension me aa gaya na..mene dekha kaise wo achanak utha tension me...

Freddy : are sir wo tension me to uthe par us baat ki nahi jo aap soch rahe hain...

Daya : matlab...

Pankaj : wo sir hum aapko nahi bata sakte...aap khud hi ander chal ke dekh lijie...and they both went inside...while Daya in confusion as well in tension entered inside the room...

Daya : kya hua Abhi?

Abhi (in tension) : Abhi? Kaun Abhi? Aur aap kaun hain bhaisaab?

Daya was in great shock...

Daya : Bhaisaab? Abhi mai Daya yaar...tumhara Daya...

But Abhijeet pretend like he didn't knew anybody. ..he didn't remember anything...

Abhi : Daya? Kaun Daya? mai kisi Daya ko nahi jaanta..

Daya was shell shocked...

Daya (in complete tension & fear in his voice) : Abhi Abhi ye kya keh rahe ho tum yaar...mai tumhara dost...tumhara bhai..hum log uss tunnel me gaye the na...fir wo paani ka bahav aaya aur tum uss tunnel ki dusri side me chale gaye...

Abhi : aap kya keh rahe hain meri kuchh samajh me nahi aa raha...ahh mera sir...

Daya (in concern) : Abhiii...

Pankaj : kab se aise hi bol rahe hain sir...

Freddy : haa sir mujhe to lagta hai sir Abhijeet sir ki yaddasht fir se...

Daya : chup raho freddy...aur jao jaldi se Rahul ko bula kar lao...

Pankaj : yes sir..mai bulata hu...

Abhijeet smiled in a naughty way with an evil smirk on his face...but when daya looked at him ,he immediately changed his expressions in a tense one and hold his head with his both hands...

Abhi : ahh mera sar..bahot dard kar raha hai...

Daya(in tension & concern) : shant ho jao Abhi...Rahul aa raha hai...

Pankaj with Rahul came inside...

Rahul : kya hua Daya? Itne tension me kyu ho?

Daya (stood up) : Rahul yaar dekh na ye Abhi ko..mujhe pehchan hi nahi raha hai...

Rahul : kya...aisa kaise ho sakta hai?

Abhi : Dr sahab...mera sar bahot dard kar raha hai..aur ye log kaun hai..mujhe kuchh yaad nahi aa raha..

Rahul : ohh

Daya : kya ohh Rahul...kuchh kar na..kya ho gaya hai ise...

Rahul : yaar mujhe lagta hai Abhijeet ke sar me bahot gehri chot aai hai.. isiliye wo sab bhul gaya hai...

Daya : kya bakwas kar raha hai tu...achanak bhul gaya...jab mene ise hospital bheja tab to isse sab yaad tha...phir baad me thodi na chot lagi...

Rahul : mai maanta hoon daya...but kuchh chotein aisi hoti hain jo kuchh der baad asar karti hain...

Daya (in more fear): tu kya bole jaa raha hai Rahul...tune mere Abhi ko nind ka injection diya tha ya bhulne ka...

Rahul (in bit anger) : Daya

Daya : are yaar to kuchh kar na...kab tak rahega aise...

Rahul : ye exactly to kehna mushkil hai...CT scan aur MRI ke baad hi kuchh pata chalega..

Daya (sit down with a thud) : sab meri galti hai...mene hi Abhi ko dhundhne me deri kar di...(to Abhijeet) boss plsss yaad karne ki koshish karo na yaar...dekho ye Rahul...Dr. Rahul..ye Freddy..Pankaj...aur mai tumhara Daya yaar plsss yaad karo...and he hide his face in his palms...

Abhi : achha aap kahin wohi Daya to nahi jo apne aap ko superman, spiderman aur krisshh ke bhi baap samjhate hain...aur jo chot lagne ke bavjood bullet par bomb rakhkar akele lake me phekne gaye the...

Firstly Daya put his face up in happiness but then he realised and he looked at Abhijeet in great shock...

Daya(in cracked tone) : Abhi wo mai wo actually...

Abhi : wo main ye wo...ye sab kya hai Daya..tujhe kya lagta hai ek tu hi sirf prank kar sakta hai...

Daya ( in shocked) : sorry boss...par tumhe kaise

Abhi (cutted in between) : mene tujhe is darwaje ke bahar dekh liya tha.. (Daya down his head) aur phir tere inn do khiladiyo ko apni tarf kar liya...

Daya looked at both of them..they imitating like sorry sir...

Daya (in question) : lekin Rahul...use to kuchh nahin pata tha...

Pankaj : sir wo mene aate aate bata diya tha...

Rahul : ha bhai...kyu tu sab pe prank khelta hai..aaj mujhe mauka mila to chhod kaise deta...

Daya looked at him in anger...

Rahul : chalo bhai..mujhe dusre patients bhi dekhne hain mai chalta hoon...Abhijeet tum thik ho na...

Abhijeet nodded and Rahul went from there...

Freddy : chal Pankaj hum bhi jara bahar chakkar lagakar aate hain...

and they both went out in hurry...

Abhijeet in half lying position...folded his both arms in front of his chest...Daya still down his head...

Daya (hold his both ears) : bosss...sorry na...

Abhijeet turned his face in other direction and pretend to be angry...

Daya turned his face towards him...

Daya : boss idhar dekho na...bola na sorry...maaf kar do na...

But Abhijeet again turned his face...Daya again turned his face towards him...

Daya (like a kid) :bossss...aise kya karte ho...ab bachhe ki jaan loge kya...

Abhi ( in anger) : bachha haan...iss bachhe ka dimaag kuchh jyada hi nahi chalta haan?

Daya down his head...

Abhi (continue) : aur ye kya sorry sorry laga rakha hai...pehle sochna tha na...agar mujhe heart attack aa jaata to...

Daya (immediately) : kya boss kuchh bhi bole jaa rahe ho...aise kaise aa jaata heart attack...mai aane deta tab na...aur tum bhi kaha kam ho...kitni tension me daal diya mujhe...pata hai kitna ghabhara gaya tha mai...

Abhi : pata hai...wo dekhkar hi to (in naughty tone) mujhe maja aa raha tha...

Daya looked at him in anger...

Abhi : ab ye aankhein mat dikha...aur bata dikhaya doctor ko..checkup karaya...?

Daya(angry like a kid) : nahi dikhana jao...

Abhi : bakwas ki na sahab ne to ek thappad padega jor ka... (daya looked at him like a cute little angry kid) tera pair kaisa hai ab? Aur wo pasli ki haddi tut gai thi na to wo bataya...bol na...

Daya (relaxed him with) : are baba tum pehle shant ho jao...mai bilkul thik hu...aur yaha ke orthopaedic Dr Gupta ko bhi dikha diya...unhone bhi kaha koi chinta karne vali baat nahi hai...bas thoda rest aur regular checkup ke liya kaha hai...aur kuchh medicines likhi hai...aur pair me ye patta bhi baandh diya...hunh...

Abhijeet relaxed and asked...

Abhi : patta? par tere pair me to jyada moch thi na...sling lagai hui thi...

Daya : ha boss..par mene uss criminal ko ussi pair se itna dhoya ke moch bhi thik ho gai (he laughed but stop to see Abhijeet's angry face)

Abhi : tu kab sudhrega Daya...

Daya : are boss mai sudhar gaya na..to tumhe bhi achha nahi lagega...

Abhi (in smile) : baaki sab kaise hain?

Daya : sab bilkul thik hain..abhi ek case aaya to acp sir aur salunkhe sir ko jaana pada...par hame strictly aaram karne ko keh kar gaye hain...

Abhi : hmmm ab unhe kya pata ke unke laadle chiranjeev yaha kaise kaise prank kar rahe hain...

Daya (embarrassed) : kya boss tum bhi...achha wo sab chhodo tumko pata hai tum jab nahi mil rahe the mai kitna darr gaya tha..tumhe uss tunnel me jaane ki jarurat hi kya thi...kitni chot lagi thi tumhe...tumhara shoulder bhi dislocate hua hai...

Abhi (in smile) : yehi sawaal mai tumse karu to...

Daya : are boss...mai to isiliye gaya kyuki tum the na mere saath mujhe sambhalne ke liye...

Abhi : mera jawab bhi yehi hai Daya...

Daya looked at him surprisingly and smiled...

Daya (in naughty tone) : achha to tum isiliye tunnel me gaye kyuki mai tumhare saath tha (abhijeet nodded)...par mujhe bhi to itni chot aai thi tumne mujhe kyu jaane diya...

Abhi (in smile) : kyuki mai tumhare saath tha...

Daya looked at him and smiled...his brother's answers gave him different kinda sooth...

Abhi : jab tak tu mere saath hai na mujhe koi tension nahi hai...mai kisi bhi musibat ka saamna kar sakta hu...humara saath hi to humari taakat hai Daya...aur iss takat ke bharose hi to tune bhi mujhe nahi roka ander jaane see...hai na...

Daya nodded in smile...

Abhi (cont.) : bas ek ilm reh gaya dil me (daya looked at him in question) mai uss aadmi Ramu usse bacha nahi paaya yaar... (Daya put his hand on Abhijeet's hand)...uski bachhi...uski biwi...uska pariwaar na jaane kitne din se uska intejar kar raha tha...mene usse wada kiya tha use woha se nikal lunga...par...

Daya : boss isme tumhari koi galti nahi hai...tumne to puri koshish ki na...hum kehte hain na ke humari jindagi ka koi bharosa nahi..pata nahi kab kaun se pal maut ko gale lagana pade (Abhijeet looked at him in pain) par sach to yehi hai boss ki jindagi ka to kisi ke koi bharosa nahi hai...chahe wo ek cid officer ho ya koi aam aadmi...jiski kismat me jab jo likha ho wo to hoker hi rehta hai boss (Abhi nodded) isliye tum khud ko dosh mat do plsss...

Abhi : tu sach keh raha hai Daya...pata hai waha uss tunnel pade pade mene sapna bhi dekh liya ki tu mujhe bachane aaya hai...

Daya (in pain) : kaise nahi aata boss...meri jaan to tum me hi atki rehti hai...par sorry boss...aaj bahot der ker di na aane me...

Abhi : nahi paagal...tujhe aane me kabhi der ho sakti hai kya...(daya silently looked at him with moist eyes) kya hua aise kya dekh raha hai...

Daya didn't say anything...just put his head on his buddy's chest...and wrapping his both arms around him...Abhijeet also wrapping him in his loving shell...and waving his fingers in his hairs...

Daya (in teary voice) : tumhe pata hai Abhi , jab uss rescue worker ne kaha ke yaha agar koi hoga bhi to uska jinda bachna mushkil hai...mai kitna darr gaya tha (a silent tear fell from Daya's eyes) mujhe itna gussa aya na uss par ki...

Abhi (still weaving fingers in Daya's hairs) : mujhe bhi ek pal ke laga ke aaj tujhse mile bina, tujhe dekhe bina hi jaana padega...

In answer Daya's grip tight on him...he understood his point...

Abhi : thik hai baba...nahi bolta aisa kuchh...

Daya (still in hug) : bolna kya sochna bhi mat...mai tumhe kabhi kahin nahina jaane dunga...samjhe...

Abhijeet nodded in smiled and kissed on his head...After sometime they separated...Acp sir and team also came there to meet them...Rahul also came there...

Acp sir : kaise ho Abhijeet?

Abhijeet : bas sir...bilkul fit...

Acp sir (in tease) : ha ha tum dono ko kabhi kuchh ho sakta hai kya...

Duo emberassed...

Rahul : bilkul thik kaha sir aapne...

Abhi : stop it Rahul...achha suno dekho mujhe yaha iss hospital me nahi rehna..tum mujhe jaldi se discharge de do...

Daya : ye kya baat hui boss...hospital me rehna to padega na...

Rahul (to Acp sir) : Dekhie to sir ye baat bol kaun raha hai...Acp sir hide his smile...all really supressed their laughter...Abhijeet also smiled...Daya looked at Rahul in anger...

Abhi : ha daya baat to sach hai Rahul ki...tujhe bhi to chot aai hai na...

Daya : lekin mai bilkul thik hu...aur mere doctor ne hi mujhe aisa kaha hai...

Abhi : haa to mai bhi bilkul thik hu...aur mere bhi doctor ne mujhe aisa kaha hai...kyu Rahul

Rahul : hunh...meri baat yaha sunta kaun hai...

now all really burst out in laughter...

Abhi (in embarrassing smile) : kya Rahul tum bhi...

Rahul : achha baba mai tumhe discharge kar deta hu...lekin ek shart par (duo looked at him) ke tum kam se kam pure do din full rest karoge...no kaam...no beureu..got it...

Acp sir : ye tumne bilkul thik kaha Rahul...mai tum dono ko 3 din ki chhutti de raha hu.. (duo tried to protest) aur ab mai kuchh nahi sununga...(Duo nodded)

Rahul :aur daya tum apne saath Abhijeet ko bhi le aana check up ke liye...(Daya nodded)...

Acp sir : thik hai to ab hum chalte hai...thoda kaam hai...freddy pankaj in dono ko dhyan se ghar pahucha dena...tumhari jimmedaari... (they both nodded)

And acp sir and team went from there...

Daya (to pankaj) : yaar pankaj...I m really sorry wo mene tumhe kick maari thi na to...

All smiled...

Pankaj : are nahi sir...koi baat nahi...

Freddy : haa sir...usme aap sorry kyu bol rahe hain...aapne to meri ichha puri kar di (daya smiled..pankaj looked at freddy in anger...freddy quite...)

Rahul (to Duo) : achha ab tum dono dhyan se meri baat suno...agli baar jab aao na to koi badi chot lagvakar aana...ye kya subah aae sham ko chale gae...thoda ruko yaar...mere bhi hospital ki thodi bahot income ho...

Daya and Abhijeet looked at each other and then hold Rahul's neck with : Rahul ke bachhe...

All burst out in laugh...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **So guys...tell me how was it...**_

 _ **plsss r & r **_

_**Take care**_

 _ **Tata...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Thnk u for reviewing my os...

Guest : Thnk u dear...

Krittika : thnk u so much di...

Angelbetu : Thnk u so much dear...tc...

artanish : Thnk u so much dear...tc...

Bhumi98 : Thnk u so much dear...tc...

Bloom78 : Thnk u so much dear...tc...

Ishani : Thnk u so much dear...

Guest : I don't like t & s pairing with our duo...

Guest : Thnk u so much dear...

Guest : thnk u dear...pakka to nahi kehti but time milega to definitely try karungi apka u...

Mistic morning : Thnk u so much dear...tc...stay blessed..:)

Guest : Thnk u so much dear...I m happy u liked it...

Guest : Thnk u so much dear...very happy u liked it..

Khushi : Thnk u so much dear...tc...stay blessed...:)

Mahesh15 : Thnk u so much dear...tc...

Nusrat : Thnk u so much dear...koi achha plot mile to definitely long story try karungi...

Shaina : Thnk u so much dear...tc...

Rai : Thnk u so much di...stay blessed...

A S Anjaana : Thnk u so much dear...tc...

Kirti : Thnk u so much dear...tc...lots of love...

Guest : Thnk u so much dear...tc...

Guest : Thnk u so much dear...tc...

Guest : Thnk u so much dear...tc...

DA95 : Thnk u so much dear...tc...stay blessed...

honey : Thnk u so much dear...tc...

Thnks to all my readers...and gd dadu, abhidayafan, abhiyafan...I really missed ur reviews...


End file.
